Tales of the Blue Box
by TimeLord88
Summary: The Doctor travels through time and space as always, having epic adventures. But in a parallel universe, where he may get involved emotionally or otherwise with his companions. My first fic so all constructive crit/reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silence. Darkness. Discomfort.

It was the discomfort that made Ronald realize he was still alive, despite his lack of sight and hearing. Gradually he became aware of distant, muffled sounds, breaking the silence. Attempts to move were limited to at first to just shifting his weight slightly. Dirt! It was dirt causing the lack of sight and hearing, and judging by how much it was weighing down on him, most likely other unknown items amongst the dirt. Slowly testing each limb, he determined his right arm was the loosest under the debris, and after some time began to force his way out. Minutes, or perhaps hours later, he was so sore and tired all perception of time was muddled; he managed to move enough dirt to get a full breath. Forcing his head above the soil, Ronald finally saw light. Due to the smoke, glare of fire, and dimness of the trench, he could not tell how long he had been buried. The last thing he remembered was waiting for orders to advance, when someone shouted about a min right before a huge pile of debris crashing down into the trench, and onto him.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of approaching boots, and voices. It took him a moment to realize the voices weren't those of his fellow soldiers, but Germans! The young soldier quickly did his best to re-bury himself, in hopes that he would be ignored as just another dead body. Before the dirt settled onto him however, a gruff voice shouted something in the German tongue. Ronald held his breath as he listened with dread to the noises of footsteps, and guns being cocked, getting closer and closer.

Just as the young Lieutenant was silently praying for a quick death, he heard something else. He couldn't compare it to anything his ears had sensed in his entire life. And judging by the sudden lack of noise or movement from his would-be executioners, they had never heard such a racket either. The unknown sound was a combination of mechanical whooshing, the wheezing of some old beast, quick, distorted chirps like some bizarre bird, and a thud. These sounds repeated in the same general order several times, getting louder with each repetition. By the second round of the strange noises Ronald risked lifting his helmet from under the dirt, to behold a very odd sight.

A large, rectangular, blue box, with a flashing white light bulb on top, was fading in and out of sight, no more than ten feet away. With each round of the odd noises that seemed to be originating from it, the object would fade in clearer, or more real. With a final round of odd sounds ending with a resounding 'thud', the box fell silent, and stayed solid. It appeared to be made of wood, with two doors on the front, complete with windows. Above the windows a black sign with white, glowing letters said "POLICE BOX". In between the two words were two smaller words, one on top of the other, which said

"PUBLIC

CALL".

Upon the left door was a white sign, which had printed on it

"POLICE TELEPHONE

**FREE**

FOR USE OF

**PUBLIC**

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

**PULL TO OPEN."**

Just as Ronald finished reading the word 'open', the door on the right did just that. This must have been the last straw for the German soldiers standing next to him, for the moment the door started to open they panicked. They shouted what must have to have been a string of curses in their native language as they scrambled back up the walls of the trench and back to wherever they came from.

Ronald turned his head back to the mysterious wooden box just to see a bizarrely dressed figure hop out of it. The man had a large head of brown hair, which was oddly styled with low sideburns down to the bottom of his ears. He was sporting a blue suit with a maroon tie, and an enormous flowing tan overcoat, which stopped about 8 inches before it reached his shoes. Shoes that the young soldier had never seen, they appeared to be made of some sort of red cloth with shiny, white material upon the toes and white laces. Ronald barely had time to register the odd character's appearance before the man began to speak rapidly.

"Well then, this must be France. Smells like smoke, gunfire discharge…must be 1917, no wait 1919, no that's wrong again. OF COURSE! I'm at the Battle of the Somme! That means it's 1916, and judging by the weather I'd say I arrived just in time for the first day of the battle. Fantastic! I wonder where those German chaps ran off to, I would love to hear their opinion on all this…" All this spilled out within seconds, so fast Ronald barely had time to register what the man was talking about before the strange individual noticed him on the ground, bounded over, and began digging and pulling him out from under the debris, continuing a steady, quick stream of dialogue the entire time. "Of course, how could I forget? Sorry, I seemed to be a little absent minded these past hundred years or so, makes for some awkward situations sometimes. What's this all about, lounging around in the dirt? You've got a lot to do yet and if my memory serves me correctly, none of it involves taking a dirt nap. HA! Dirt nap, that's brilliant! If I was always as clever as I am when I don't mean to be then who knows what could happen!" As the unusual, gangly man was talking, he was helping brush off Ronald's clothes, picking rocks out of his helmet, and fixing the strap of his rifle. "I'd really love to stay and chat but I have a previous engagement with Roosevelt, I promised him I'd hop back a few years and stop by for tea. Now listen, you've got a lot of brilliant, just fantastic ideas brewing in that head of yours, and they'll help entertain and inspire people for years to come! So keep your helmet on. The rest of your men fell back to the trench about 100 meters that way, you best be on your way Lieutenant Tolkien!"

Ronald was beyond confused and stood speechless for a moment before he found his voice. "But sir, how do you know my name? And just who are you?"

"Well that's just silly, anyone who's anyone knows who Lieutenant, or what will suit you much better later, _Professor _Tolkien is! One of the most brilliant authors in the history of humanity, that's all! And me? Not really that important, actually what's more important is that you tell no one that you saw me, think of this as a dream if it makes you feel better. But if you must know, I'm the Doctor. That's it, just the Doctor. And I really must be going, and so must you. Truly an honor to meet you sir, just brilliant! Good luck!"

And just like that, the bizarre man who called himself the Doctor bounded back into his box, which began making it's racket of sounds while slowly fading away until it really did seem like Ronald had just woken from a dream. "Professor Tolkien?" he said out loud to himself. "I rather like the sound of that…"


	2. Ch1-Just Another Morning on the TARDIS

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Morning on the ****Tardis**

Rose opened her eyes to the familiar, calming glow of the lights that were shining through porthole shaped fixtures over every space of the walls of her room. Yawning and stretching her arms, the young blonde sat up. She was completely refreshed and awake; it was as if she had just slept on a cloud. Whatever strange, alien materiel her bed was made of, it was easily the most comfortable thing Rose had ever felt.

It had been a few weeks since she had said goodbye to Mickey and her mother and moved into the TARDIS. She felt guilty about neglecting Mickey so she had decided to break it off, but they parted on good terms. She knew the cute little assistant at his dentist's office he had been talking to would be able to give him the time he deserved. And of course she promised she would visit her mother now and again, and made the Doctor promise to join them on holidays. One of the many perks of living in a time machine; Rose never had to worry about being late for visits, or late for anything else for that matter.

As she was about to get up and take a shower in the bathroom attached to her room, she faintly heard the familiar wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS' engines starting up. The Doctor had told her all the sleeping quarters were soundproof, but she could always hear the engines during takeoffs and landings. Either the rooms weren't completely soundproof, or the TARDIS wasn't supposed to make such a racket. Rose suspected it was more of the latter, but wouldn't tell that to the Doctor. He was beyond brilliant, but when it came to piloting his precious blue box he seemed more like a teenager with a new gadget he hadn't quite figured out yet. She found this to be one of his more adorable quirks.

This was the fourth time in a week she had heard the engines soon after waking up. Rose kept meaning to ask if he just woke up earlier than her, or if Time Lords actually slept. She knew he had his own sleeping quarters a few rooms away, but had no idea if he actually ever slept in it. Curious as to what she had missed while sleeping, she slipped out of her pajamas and got into the shower. She still had no idea how the water was always the perfect temperature, or how the air jets dried her off within seconds while feeling like a gentle breeze.

Rose spent a moment before dressing admiring the effects being the Doctor's companion was having on her. With all the walking around ancient cities, running away from bizarre monsters on far-away planets, and other physical exertions, she had become much more toned. Of course working in a department store didn't do much for keeping her in shape before, so having more muscle than fat on her curves was a new thing. "Huh," she said out loud to herself, "Rose, you're looking rather sexy for a cashier." She turned around, glanced at her firm, round ass in the mirror, gave it a slap and giggled, before she wandered over to her wardrobe.

Ten minutes later she still couldn't decide which panties to wear with which bra. She also couldn't figure out why she even cared. She didn't have a boyfriend anymore, so in theory the only one would see them was herself. Unless she managed to convince the Doctor to let them spend the night on some planet during some time period where she could find a cute human boy. But she was never one for one-night stands. The logical part of her brain was telling her she was just being silly and indecisive, but deep in the back of her mind, Rose knew it was the Doctor that made her debate over panties and bras every morning.

Even though she kept telling herself he was just her best friend, she couldn't help but find everything he did dangerously charming. The worst part was she was certain the slightly mad Time Lord didn't even realize how charming he was, and of course that innocence made him that much more attractive to her. Thinking about the way he smiled, or his hair that always looked fantastic, or the intense, fearless look on his face had when lecturing some creature that was wreaking havoc where it shouldn't, gave her butterflies in her stomach and red on her cheeks.

Finally making up her mind, she finished getting dressed. As she was leaving her room, Rose heard the familiar pitch of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, followed by a few metallic clangs, a large crash, and the sound of the Doctor shouting "OW!" Shaking her head and smiling, she tapped the button to close the door behind her, and headed towards the control room to see what the eccentric character was up to.

She found him on the lower level of the control room, underneath the glass floor of the console platform, where one could conduct maintenance or repairs on the complicated wiring and innards of the console itself. Specifically, she found him sitting on the floor, trying to bend a dented piece of paneling straight again, while pausing occasionally to rub a small lump on his forehead. "Oi! What's all the noise about? Are you alright?"

Startled out of his concentration, the Doctor gave a small jump. "Good morning Rose! Sorry, hope I didn't wake you. I was just adjusting the calibration on the thruster dampers, and had a small disagreement with this safety panel. Not to worry should have it fixed in a flash! That's the problem with these older panels, they're alwa-"

"Hold a tick Doctor," she interrupted, "that's fascinating and all but I was asking about your head. That looks like it hurts!"

"Oh I've had worse, remember that time I lost my whole hand? Now that didn't tickle. It'll take more than a lump on the cranium to bother me! Do you think you could hand me that set of clamps behind you?" As she bent over, the Doctor found himself staring at her rear end for what he thought was only a moment, but realized it was a bit longer than that when she turned around and he looked up to see her smirking down at him.

"Here you are Doctor. See anything else I can help you with?"

"Well…n-no. I think this should do the trick…" he stammered.

Rose found his sudden awkwardness cute, but decided not to embarrass him any further, for the moment anyway. "So what where you up to? I heard the engines earlier."

"Oh that. Just popped by the early 20th century for a tick, had to dig a poor fellow out of some trouble, and then Roosevelt had me over for a spot of tea. He always tries to offer coffee first, but I just can't seem to figure out what Americans see in the stuff. It wakes you up like tea, but tastes like mud from the bottom of a Judoon's boot. Don't ask how I know what that tastes like, two-hundred years later and I'm still trying to forget that dreadful experience!"

While he rambled, the Doctor managed to straighten the panel in his hand, clamped it back in place, and gave it a one over with his trusty sonic screwdriver. "Now then, let's see what we can see!" Rose followed him as he bounded up the stairs to the center level of the room, where the console rested upon its platform. After fiddling with a few levers, and pressing a few dozen buttons on the keypad, he threw his hands in the air. "Fantastic! Sometimes I'm so brilliant I amaze myself! Now the pluralyzers should stop being so difficult when I'm trying to land."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed "Hahaha, please, don't be modest Doctor! Feel free to pat yourself on the back."

"I could, one of the upsides of being long and thin as I am, is being very flexible. But it would be far easier for you to pat my back, what do you say?" Whirling around so quickly his epically long overcoat barely missed her face, the Doctor leaned back for said pat. Obliging him, she gave him a couple pats on the back while shaking her head, "Happy to be of service. Now, where exactly are we, and where are we headed to today?"

Spinning around again, the Doctor explained "I'd say about now we're slowly drifting past Saturn, I let the TARDIS go into power-conservation mode until I repaired the pluralyzers, hence the drifting. Always good to give the ship a rest now and then too, that's what I say. Now that the repairs are taken care of, I think she can handle going back up to full juice! As far as where we're going…" he paused and grinned at her, "I was beginning to worry you would never ask!"


	3. Ch2-Distracting Daydreams Above Pluto

**Chapter 2**

**Distracting Daydreams Above Pluto**

"Earlier this morning the TARDIS' sensors picked up frequencies around the Kuiper Belt, which of course is the ring of bits of rock, metal, and dwarf planets that orbit the outer ring of our Solar System. The frequencies were identical to the type emitted from industrial-size methane mining devices. I didn't think much of it since humans started traveling to the dwarf planets like Pluto and Eris in 2302 for the sole purpose of collecting methane for fuel. And I believe it was around 2352 they started selling it to traveling Unggoy, little buggers need it to breathe, thank god for that! They're just plain unpleasant to look at without their breathing masks…Where was I going with this?"

Rose, who by now was used to keeping up with the Doctor's rambling, just shook her head, "The frequencies from the mining devices, remember?"

Eyes lighting up, the Doctor did a little hop, "Oh right! Where would I be without your fantastic memory? Now of course something was unusual about the frequencies, or I wouldn't have given them a second thought. They're coming from the year 2290, over ten years before they're supposed to. Not that I have anything against events occurring earlier than originally if they benefit the growth of humans, but it's still too odd to ignore. I was thinking just for curiosity's sake we could pop by for a bit and see what the methane miners are up to, and why they showed up so early. What do you say?"

"You had me at Pluto, I always felt bad for the poor little thing when they decided it wasn't a real planet anymore. We should definitely go."

Rose had barely finished her sentence before the Doctor was dashing back and forth around the TARDIS' console, twisting knobs, pulling levers, pressing buttons, and finally skidding to a stop at the main keyboard where he rapidly typed some coordinates. "Alright, just a moment annnd…we're off!

With a final flip of a lever, the TARDIS abruptly gave a small jolt. It's engines wheezing and groaning, the ship's central time rotor slowing rose and fell with each wheeze, and gradually picking up speed to a steady pace. As fascinating as the time machine/spaceship was, Rose found herself watching the pilot more than his craft. The intense look of concentration and delight he had on his face whenever he was flying the TARDIS was adorable, or at least she thought it was anyway. She had an image pop into her head of him with a similar expression on his face, but mixed with desire as he bent her over the console controls, unzipping his pants with one hand while slipping the other between her thighs…

"HA!" The Doctor's sudden exclamation quickly bounced Rose out her daydream, which was probably a good thing since she was getting noticeably red in the face. "I managed to land us in the corner of the landing bay of the miners' command ship orbiting Pluto. Hopefully popping up there will cause far less confusion and alarm than if we landed, say in the Captain's quarters?"

"Hahaha, yes that would probably cause quite the commotion! Can we go out and say hello?"

"Can we? Pfft, do the Ood like to soak their tentacles in warm tea?"

Rose was slightly thrown by the odd question; they had encountered the squid-face humanoids before but she didn't know about their tea habits. "…I don't know, do they?"

"Well of course they do, it helps relax them after a long day. I've heard it does wonders for keeping tentacles moist and young looking, a theory I've never been able to test, since I'm tentacle-less…the point is of course we can go out and say hello, why else would we be here? C'mon then, allons-y!"

With that he trotted to the door with Rose close behind and opened it just a bit, peeking out. As they slowly stepped out into a slightly cramped room filled with shelves loaded with crates labeled with different cables and part names, it appeared they hadn't landed where the Doctor had claimed.

Confused, she turned to him, "I thought you said we landed in the landing bay?"

"Well…my calculations may have been a little off, but we're definitely on the command ship. It looks like we landed in a supply room just off the landing bay, no harm done!" Within a moment they located the door, which slid open after the Doctor tapped the green button on the keypad attached to the wall. They both stepped into a much larger room with the lights dimmed. It was filled with 4 rows of keyboards, buttons, and display monitors. The room ended with a large window, out of which they could see stars and part of the surface of Pluto far below. After a moment of taking it all in, Rose couldn't help herself. "Doctor, I think your calculations were more than little off…"

"Perhaps. This appears to be the control bridge, not quite what I planned. Although we seem to have showed up during an off shift, the ship must be on autopilot at the moment while the crew is most likely sleeping. Good thing too, we might have caused a slight panic, two strangers walking out of a closet in the control bridge."

He barely had finished his sentence before the main doors to the room opened behind them, with a man and woman wearing dark green jumpsuits stopping short in surprise. They were both about Rose's age. The man was short and chubby with short blonde hair, and a large round face. The woman had shapely curves obvious even under the not-flattering jumpsuit, a pretty freckled face, and shoulder-length black curls. After an awkward moment of silence, the man spoke with a slight Canadian accent, "Um, who are you two? And how did you get in here?"

The Doctor reacted quickly, speaking rapidly while flashing his leather wallet that contained psychic paper, which would appear to have printed upon it whatever he wanted the reader to see. "Of course, my apologies. Maintenance specialist, you can call me the Doctor. Just a nickname, don't ask why, long story. This is my assistant Rose. We were finishing with some debugging tests on the database computers. It takes hours and slows the whole system down, hence why it had to be done during the sleep shift. We just need to have the Captain sign off on our report, otherwise the corporate office back home will get all fussy about missing forms and we'll have to come back and do it all over again. Could you tell us where to find him?"

Taking a moment to process all the information, the man replied "Oh. I'm Officer Barnes and this is my co-pilot Jenser. It looks like your creds check out, we need to get the systems powered up for the work shift and we don't want to hold you up either. The Captain is actually down planet-side, overseeing the installation of the new gas collecting valves, supposed to double intake rates or something. Jenser, could you please show them to the transport trams? And try to make it quick, I don't want to get my ass chewed out for finishing systems checks late again."

Jenser rolled her eyes, replying with a southern drawl. "Yeah yeah, don't get your boot laces all in a tangle. C'mon y'all, this way."

As they followed the dark haired southern belle, Rose found herself watching the woman's ass as she walked. Jenser's behind was fantastic; all Rose wanted to do was give it a good slap. And maybe giving those bouncing black curls a tug while sucking on her breasts, just the thought was making her nipples harden. She had been with a girl before, but it had been a while since that fling back in high school. Regardless, checking out a girl on a space ship orbiting Pluto, that was a first for her. Shaking her head she kept stealing glances at the Doctor as well, only man she knew who could look so dashing in a suit and sneakers. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that she was beyond horny.

The Doctor himself was a bit distracted. Being in close proximity with two very attractive women was beginning to make him forget that he was easily hundreds of years older than either of them, and only remember how long it had been since he had any intimate contact with anyone, of any species. At least eighty years, and that was just a thank you blowjob from a beautiful Gylthon, for saving her village from a lost and starving Drashig. The blowjob was only customary in their culture for thanking acts of great kindness. Usually the Doctor refused any rewards, but it was also considered a great insult to refuse a thanking blowjob in the Gylthon culture. He supposed if he had to accept a reward that was one he wouldn't complain about. She had some serious skill with her lips; she stimulated nerves he didn't even know his manhood had. Between the thoughts of his last sexual encounter and the two pretty girls nearby, he became very self-conscious of the growing erection awakening in his pants.

Arriving at a set of double doors, Jenser punched in a code into the keypad on the wall to open the doors, and then turned and explained, "The transport tram is locked into a tractor beam connected to the base down on the planet. The winds tend to get all riled up, so we have the tram locked into a damn slow pace. It'll probably take about an hour for y'all to get down there, hope you're not in too much of a rush like ding-dong back there."

The Doctor flashed her a charming smile, "Not a problem miss, we understand. Thank you for the help, it's very much appreciated. Come along Rose!"

Jenser turned to go back, and as Rose passed her to follow the Doctor into the tram, the pretty brunette grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "If I was you I'd make good use of that hour, he's a pretty one. Wish I was headed down myself, I'd keep you both busy." Winking, she quickly strode back down the hallway towards the control bridge.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rose as she made herself comfortable sitting near a window, "What was that all about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just girl talk. She likes my shoes."

"Ahh. I wish I had brought a deck of cards, I could show you how the Time Lords played Go Fish!"

Turning to him with a playful look in her eyes and a grin on her face, Rose replied, "Oh don't worry. I think I can find a way for us to pass the time, and we don't need anything to do it with, we might have to lose a few things first though."

"Get rid of a few things? I'm not familiar with a game that requires losing things. Except hide and seek I suppose, then you're losing other players, but the only place to hide in here is the loo, and that's beyond obvious..."

Laughing and shaking her head, Rose started to unbutton her jacket. "I'm not sure if it's considered a game since the only rule there is, is to lose things. And by things I mean clothes."

Feeling his semi-soft erection start to grow again, the Doctor raised both eyebrows. "Lose clothes? W-well as long as we find them again, I rather like this coat…"

_Author's note-_

_Sorry about the delay between chapters, I've been having financial/car issues and I didn't want to work on this chapter without being able to give it the time, focus, and attention it needed. There shouldn't be nearly as much of a wait for chapter 3, and I promise there will be some relief from all the sexual tension/frustration :)_


	4. Ch3-Forget The Cards

**Chapter 3**

**Forget the Cards**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It is only an hour, and any major motions may throw the tram off the tractor beam, tractor beams were only invented about a hundred years ago at this point in time, they can be a bit wibbly-wobbly…"

Rose laughed, jumped up grabbed the Doctor by his coat and pulled him close, and whispered in his ear, "I love listening to your voice just spew brilliance and watch your unfairly fantastic looking face get all excited every day. But if you want to be thanked properly for all you've done for me, you're going to have to shut it for a bit"

"Well, I'm flattered, and of course your face is rather fantastic too, just sayi-"

Shaking her head, Rose cut him off mid-sentence by grabbing his face and kissing him with fierce passion. As their tongues slowly began a sensual dance, she dropper her jacket to the floor, and immediately pulled his long trench coat off as well. She broke off the kiss for a moment to help pull his tie loose, and as she began to unbutton his shirt, the Doctor lowered his head and began to suck on her lower neck, near her left shoulder.

"Ohhh, that's it Doctor…"

Rose trailed off as she felt her nipples harden, and began to undress him at far quicker pace. The Doctor, in his already horny state, felt as if he could drill a hole through the steel walls of a Dalek space cruiser with his cock. He paused in his sucking to pull her shirt off, fumbled with her bra for just a moment...

"Blast it all to hell, I'm too rusty for this!" Thanking the stars that he hadn't put it in his coat which was somewhere on the floor, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pant pocket. With a quick buzz aimed at her bra strap, the garment dropped to the floor.

Rose giggled, "That's cheating!"

"Well, I thought the only rule was to lose clothes, and I believe I just helped you lose some."

Rose responded by pulling his shirt off the rest of the way, and began to grind against his crotch as he sucked on her tongue. Feeling his massive hard-on grinding back against her, her already damp panties were beginning to soak right through her jeans. As the Doctor slowly began pinching and squeezing her nipples, she broke off from his lips to catch her breath. Panting, she pushed him back onto the cushioned seats behind him.

Rose quickly unzipped her jeans, dropping them to the floor. Dressed only in light blue, lacy boy shorts, she got down on her knees; thankfully the Doctor's coat had landed there.

With a mischievous grin, she grabbed his cock through his pants, "Why Doctor, it seems something is trying to free itself from your pants! Only right thing to do is let the poor thing out, don't you agree?"

Before he could even answer, he watched as she unzipped his pants and ripped them off. His underwear was stretched to its' limits with his massive hard-on, aching to be released. Teasing him, Rose rubbed her beautifully round, soft breasts up and down against his trapped cock.

"Fuck! Ohh, Rose that's just naughty. Unff…"

Finally deciding to be merciful, Rose pulled his underwear off, allowing his impressive member to spring up like a soldier snapping to attention.

"Well somebody is excited…"

With that Rose gently gave the tip of his penis a quick kiss, and then as slowly as possible, ran her tongue from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip, and then back down again. Moaning, the Doctor laid his head back, watching her with an intense look of desire and lust, as she made love to his cock. She began to suck up and down, with each downward motion taking a bit more, until she fit almost the entire length in her mouth. The feeling of her soft tongue and wet mouth drove the Doctor to increasingly louder noises of pleasure.

"Oh. Ohhh. Oh yes. Fuck yes. Rose that is FANTASTIC! Ughh. That's it, yes, yes, yes!"

Rose paused, began stroking his cock up and down, and took turns sucking each of his balls, causing the Doctor to begin to involuntarily thrust his hips up and down. Realizing his climax was coming sooner rather than later, Rose looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Doctor, I want you to cum for me. I need to taste your cum, please cum for me."

With those words, she began to suck up and down on his steel-hard cock again, managing to swirl her tongue back and forth across his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god, Rose yes. Oh. Ughh. Unff. Yes! That's it, I'm almost there! By the stars that's amazing! More! Yes. Oh Rose! Yes!"

With his last few exclamations, Rose felt his cock pulsating like a volcano ready to explode, and then it did just that. Stream after stream of cum poured into her mouth as she continued to suck, swallowing it all. Surprisingly, or perhaps not since he was a Time Lord and not human, his cum tasted like the most delicious fruit she had ever had, like a mixture of oranges and strawberries. It also had a strange, yet not unwelcome effect on her body immediately, causing her already wet pussy to begin dripping through her panties onto the ground.

"…Rose that was incredibly fantastic, I can only think of one way to thank you."

Without saying another word, the Doctor gently pulled Rose up to his face and kissed her with incredible passion. Breaking off from the kiss, he pulled her up onto the long seat and maneuvered himself until she was lying horizontally with him lying atop of her. Starting at her upper neck, he slowly left a trail of kisses down her chest, stopping to suck on each nipple for at least two to three minutes, and then continuing down her stomach. Pausing only to look up and smile when his sideburns tickled her thighs and made her giggle, his lips made their way down to her pussy's swollen lips. He gently kissed her edge of her trimmed hair above the lips, and then began licking the length of her clit from tip to bottom.

"Ohh!" Gasping suddenly at the feeling of the Doctor's tongue's first licks, Rose closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his thick hair. Shuddering from the increasingly stronger feelings of pleasure caused by the loving caresses of his tongue, she began to slowly thrust her hips up and down with each lick. Noticing her response, the Doctor began pushing his tongue deeper into her dripping pussy with each lick.

Pulling out for just a moment, "Rose, your pussy is better than anything I've tasted in over nine hundred years traveling in time and space!"

Without missing a beat, he thrust his tongue back into the dripping heat of her womanhood.

Moaning, Rose's legs squeezed increasingly tighter around his head. The Doctor reached up and began pinching and squeezing her right nipple as he gripped her left thigh with his other hand.

"Mmm, unf, mmm!" He loved the reactions he was getting as he passionately feasted upon her moist depths, and vocalized this into her warm mound. The vibrations created by his voice pushed her even closer to climax, causing her to arch her back and push her sopping pussy even harder onto his face. The Doctor had to make a serious effort to breathe through his nose as Rose's tight womanhood covered most of his face, which only made him lick harder. The moisture and heat of her aroused pussy had made his cock rock hard again, but he didn't even consider stopping.

"Oh Doctor, I'm almost there! Right there, more! More, more! Yes, yes! Oh god! Fuck! Yes, yes! Oh!"

Violently shoving her pussy onto his mouth, Rose moaned and panted in ecstasy. The Doctor gripped both of her thighs tightly as he thrust his tongue into her depths with all his strength.

"Oh Doctor! Yess!"

Incredible waves of pleasure washed over her body as her orgasm finally arrived, causing her back to arch to its' limits, and spasms to shake her muscles from head to toe. As Rose's legs locked around his head, the Doctor drank the dripping juices of pleasure from her pussy greedily. Her body still trembling, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Apparently speaking isn't the only clever thing you can do with your tongue, that was amazing Doctor…come here."

Pulling him up to her, she gave him a slow, passionate kiss. As they continued kissing, she ran her hands down his body, and squeezed his ass cheeks. Breaking off from the kiss for a moment, she giggled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

Glancing down at his still-stiff cock, she looked back into his eyes with a mischievous smirk. "Lucky for you and the not-so-little Doctor down there, I thought ahead and stocked up on some helpful pills when I moved into the TARDIS." Holding the back of his head with one hand, she reached up and began sucking on his neck, causing him to groan in appreciation. Rose spread her legs, grabbed his cock with her other hand, and slowly guided it into her pussy until his engorged member was buried.

"By the stars Rose, you are so wet and hot!"

Slowly pulling out till the tip of his cock was just inside her lips, he bent his head down and began sucking and gently biting her neck, and then suddenly thrust back in, causing her to gasp in pleasure. As he pumped his cock in and out, and continued his oral assault on her neck, Rose began panting. Wrapping her legs around him, she began running her fingers down his back. With each thrust she gradually gripped harder and harder till she could feel her nails scratching his skin.

As she raked her fingers across his back and ass cheeks, the Doctor stopped sucking to groan in pleasure.

"Oh god ughh! Yes, Rose, just like that!"

As she clutched him in pleasure, the juices of her sopping pussy were dripping down his balls as he pumped in and out with increasing force and speed.

"Fuck me Doctor, fuck me hard! I'm so wet, you're going to make me cum soon! More, more!"

She became overtaken with ecstasy, thrusting her hips in motion with his, raking her fingers down his body till he was covered in scratch marks. By now they were both panting and covered with sweat, their damp bodies becoming a tangled mess.

"Rose, I'm going to cum too. God you're so WET! By the stars it feels so good! Yes!"

Feeling his body become almost as rigid as the steel-hard cock inside her, the thought of his impending climax sent Rose over the edge, and they both released together.

"Fuck! Doctor! Yes!"

"Oh! Oh Rose! I'm cumming! Oh yess!"

The Doctor exploded deep into her depths as she simultaneously reached her peak, dripping a puddle of her juices all over his cock and the seat below them. He continued making small, powerful thrusts with each smaller fountain of fluid filling her it caused her body to spasm with waves of pleasure, until he was finally spent.

The incredible sensations left them both trembling uncontrollably, as both of their orgasms slowly subsided the Doctor kissed Rose gently on the lips, and then once more upon her forehead.

"Rose Tyler, that was the best game I've played in centuries. Remind me next time we're bored that I should forget my deck of cards again?"

Giggling, she held his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Sounds like a brilliant plan to me Doctor…"


	5. Ch4-Parrot Cats and Awkward Moments

**Chapter 4**

**Parrot Cats and Awkward Moments**

Stars slowly drifting by, Rose absent-mindedly ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair as he rested his head between her breasts. Limbs tangled, bodies still sweaty from their recent exertion, they both enjoyed the view through the transport tram's windows.

"Rose, that was fantastic. You are amazing."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You are rather amazing yourself, I don't think I've ever had orgasms like that before…oi, what is that greenish stuff floating by?"

Lifting his head, the Doctor peered out the window. "Oh that's nothing, just the edge of Pluto's atmosphere. We should be docking with the base soon…oh bollocks!"

Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he untangled himself from her and leapt up. "Not really sure what the Captain and crew down there would do with two naked strangers showing up, and I don't fancy finding out either!"

"Me either. Hand me my knickers there would you?"

Lifting the lacy garment off the floor, the Doctor smirked and turned a little red in the cheeks. "They're uh, still a bit damp. Sorry about that…"

Rose laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't apologize you big dope, I've never been happier to have wet knickers."

They both got dressed as quickly as possible, bumping into each other and giggling in the process.

"No that's my belt silly!"

"Have you seen my tie?"

As she was zipping up her pants, Rose caught her reflection in one of the windows.

"Well there's nothing to be done about my hair, I'll just have to put it up. Lucky I have a jacket with a collar, so I can hide this love bite you left on my neck…hahaha, oh dear."

Adjusting his tie with one hand while slipping his other hand into the sleeve of his overcoat, the Doctor looked confused.

"What's so amusing?"

Still giggling, she pulled him to the window, turned his head to the side and pointed to an impressive purplish red mark on his neck, which was only halfway covered by his collar. "Oh…well there's nothing to be done about that I suppose. I, ah, will have to make the best of it." Turning noticeably red, he tried adjusting his shirt collar to conceal it, to no avail.

Rose found his embarrassment and awkwardness adorable and gave him a hug. "Come on, if anything it'll make the Captain jealous. I doubt he gets love bites while mining gas."

Finally on the planet, they both followed a rather bored looking crewmember to the dining area. Sitting at one of the tables was a shorter man with graying hair and a goatee, wearing a gray and blue jumpsuit. It had a slightly crooked golden plated nametag attached to the left side of his chest, reading 'Captain Willy'. There was a small light green colored creature perched on his right shoulder. It looked like a tabby cat's kitten, but with the addition of fuzzy wings, and a parrot-esque beak.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt. I'm the maintenance specialist, you can call me the Doctor. This is my assistant Rose. Captain Willy I presume?"

Nervously dropping his fork and adjusting his nametag, the captain nodded.

"Um, ah yes, that's me. Sorry, I wasn't informed of any maintenance scheduled for this morning, I would've been more prepared."

"Not to worry my good man, just wanted to double-check a few things. Just for record keeping back on Earth, you know how it is…mind me asking how long you've had your parroline?"

The little creature had been watching the newcomers, but deciding they were of no further interest, it was now curled up in a ball on the captain's shoulder sleeping.

"Parro-what? Oh little Luna? She was found stowed away in one of the food shipments last month. Is that what you call them? None of us had seen one before, of course methane miners and pilots don't usually get trained in identifying aliens. Always wanted to learn about them when I was younger…"

"Ah yes, I took a extra-credit course in alien species, I find it just fascinating! Last month? Curious…anywho, we just need to double-check the readings on some of the methane collectors, but no need to rush. Please, feel free to finish your breakfast, we need to fill out some paperwork."

Sitting down at an empty table, the Doctor leaned in and spoke in a low tone. "I don't usually say this, but I'm already just a touch baffled."

Rose covered her mouth in mock-shock, "Oh no, say it isn't so! The all-knowing Doctor doesn't have all the answers?"

"Ha. Ha. But honestly, this is all mixed up! Parrolines aren't native to this part of the universe; they shouldn't be anywhere near here till sometime after 2410, when the intergalactic trade routes are opened to this galaxy. Something, or someone is tampering with the order of events in this area, nothing particularly important yet, which makes it that much more intriguing."

"But who could even do that, and why? I mean parrot cats and early miners? I think Luna is adorable but if I had the power to change the order of events in time I would pick something a bit more important…"

"Exactly! It's almost completely random, as if this is happening accidently. Perhaps we'll find something near the mining equipment to shed some light on the mystery…"

At that point the Captain had finished eating and walked over to the table. "Sorry to be in a bit of a rush, but we're installing new intake valves today so things are a little busy…Doctor, you um, have something on your neck there…"

Luna had woken up from her nap and decided to chime in a rather loud combination of a squawk and a purr, "Something on your neck there, SOMETHING ON YOUR NECK!"

Looking at the Doctor's neck where the Captain was pointing, Rose realized he was talking about the top half of the slightly obnoxious love bite she had left on him. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

Well aware of what the Captain was pointing out with the help of Luna, the Doctor turned a bright shade of red. "Well, uh yes, that's just slight burn. Silly me not paying attention while doing a bit of welding, should heal up soon, nothing to worry about…"

"Ah, I see. Hopefully it doesn't hurt too much…"

Eager to change the subject, the Doctor got up quickly. "Not at all. We don't want to delay you any further Captain, how about we follow you to the engine room for the methane collectors and we'll come to you once the forms are all checked off and ready to be signed?"

"Er, yes, that would be good. This way."

Luna chimed in. "This way, this way!"

Slipping her a piece a small treat from his pocket, Willy scratched the fur behind her wings. "Hush Luna, there's a good girl."

As they followed him down a corridor lined with blue-tinted lights along the top of the walls, Rose leaned in and whispered to the Doctor. "Lucky for you I don't think the poor bloke has ever had a love bruise before, otherwise that load of rubbish about welding and burns wouldn't have worked for a second."

"Hush you. Next time I'll be sure to suck a little higher and then I won't be the only one making tales about welding burns."

Rose smirked. "Do you promise?"

"You bet your fantastic ass I do!"

He gave her ass a quick pinch, causing her to give a quick yelp. Luna looked back and tilted her head inquiringly, but apparently didn't hear well enough to repeat the Doctor's words about Rose's fantastic ass. Captain Willy glanced back. "Everything alright back there?"

"Just fine, my assistant is just a bit jumpy today."

As soon as Willy turned his head back Rose gave the Doctor a quick shove and a return pinch on his rear. "Just you wait till we get back to the TARDIS, you'll be a bit jumpy too, in your pants anyway."

"In your pants anyway, IN YOUR PANTS!"

Luna's squawking echoes of Rose's playful threat made the blonde's normally pale face turn a bright shade of pink. Before Willy could even react Rose quickly spoke up again loudly, "That's right, I said I think you left your screwdriver in your other pants!"

Clearly not fooled by her attempts to cover up the awkward situation but at a loss as to what to say next, the poor Captain started whistling a random tune and walked a little faster.

Moments later they arrived at a large set of steel doors lined with yellow paint across the edges, and large lit sign above which read-

"CAUTION-MAIN COLLECTOR ENGINE ROOM

AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"

The Captain punched in a quick code on the keypad, causing the doors to slide open. "Here we are then. Main comm is next to the door if you have any problems. The code for the door is 9783, once you're finished you can find me in the collector control room. Just head down the hall, it's the next door on the right."

The Doctor nodded. "Thanks again Captain, we shouldn't be too long, just need to inspect the valves and confirm the pressure readings."

"The pressure readings, PRESSURE READINGS!"

Shaking his head, the Captain walked away, slipping another snack to the little creature to silence any further outbursts. Once the door closed Rose gave the Doctor a quick peck on the cheek. "Little Luna is determined to make things as awkward as possible. Remind me never to get a parroline?"

The Doctor chuckled as he began using his sonic screwdriver to get readings off of the various pieces of equipment. "Haha, Luna can't help what she repeats. Parrolines are highly intelligent creatures, they can be trained to do all manner of tasks and tricks. They can be quite charming, as long as you don't say anything to inappropriate too often. Then you'll end up with a rather vulgar pet."

"Pfft, you're just lucky she didn't hear your comment about my 'fantastic ass', would've been a rather awkward thing for her to squawk back at you."

"Indeed…these readings don't make any sense."

"Why, what do they say?"

"I'm not sure. I keep detecting miniscule life forms, in the air, on the machinery, all over the place. But the readings keep fading away to nothing and then randomly popping up again….what's this?"

"Oi Doctor, what are those blue things glowing above you?"

Glancing up, the Doctor looked puzzled, "Blue things? What in the name of Xeros?...oh dear."

Suddenly hundreds of tiny, blue, glowing creatures appeared. They floated towards the Doctor and outlined him from head to toe for a moment, and when they vanished the he did as well, sonic screwdriver and all.

Rose ran to the spot where he was just standing, spinning in circles and looking frantically for any sign of him. "Doctor? Where are you? How did you...? Doctor? DOCTOR!"


	6. Ch5-The Last of the Tinkerflies

**Chapter 5**

**The Last of the Tinkerflies**

"Well. This is new. I love new things!"

The Doctor found himself floating in mid-air, in a large round room. It was too dim to make out many details, as the only light was coming from the glowing creatures that had transported him there, and were now floating around him in a flowing pattern. He reached up and activated his sonic screwdriver, and began waving it back and forth. Eventually the signal made connection with lighting devices along the walls and floor, which flickered and then gradually powered up to full strength.

The light seemed strange and mixed, which was probably due to the completely random assortment of lights jumbled about the chamber.

"Fascinating! Solar lights from the 21st century, self-charging holo lights invented by the Melkene, starship panel lights, and if that's not one of Edison's original bulbs in that lamp over there then I'm a baby Ood! If only I could convince my luminous friends here to let me have a closer look…" Almost on cue, the Doctor found himself slowly floating downward. "Hello, what's this? Can you little mischief-makers understand me? Fantastic!"

Once on the floor, he began picking through and inspecting the jumble of objects scattered across the chamber. "Let's see here. Old Ood translators, a bayonet from World War II, a Judoon scanner, even an Etch-A-Sketch? I love these! Wait, c'mon now, focus! This is all fascinating, but why is it all here? None of these objects have anything in common; they're all from different time periods and different planets. And why are they here? It's like the most disorganized museum ever that no one can even visit...except for my pals here."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in random patterns, turning in circles while he pondered the mystery, knocking over small piles of junk in the process. He continued rambling aloud, even though only the odd, fairy-like creatures were there to hear him. "Well from the looks of the walls, this whole place is just a cave or pocket of empty space under Pluto's surface, but I can still breathe. That means who, or whatever brought all this stuff here, is also capable of transporting and sustaining breathable atmosphere." He did another quick scan around the room with his sonic screwdriver. "No ventilation system so it's being done with some sort of organic or biological process. I didn't think there were any creatures in the universe with such capabilities. At least not anymore…" Trailing off, the Doctor watched the swirling, glowing dots chase each other in playful patterns above his head. They would change colors with their speed, green while floating still, morphing to a dark blue as they picked up speed, and light blue as they zipped around at a top speed. They resembled comets in the light blue form, their speed causing a blurry tail behind them to the naked eye, and they would gradually morph back to dark blue and green as the curious things slowed again. "But that's impossible!"

Meanwhile, Rose was still back on the gas mining base. After frantically searching every inch of the engine room, she was sure the Doctor was no longer there. She dashed down the hall towards the collector control room. Pressing the button to open the door, she was met with a strange sight. Luna was perched upon the edge of a large control console, which had small speakers blasting out a familiar song that Rose hadn't heard since her childhood. In the middle of the room Captain Willy was dancing to his heart's content. Even with the serious problem of the Doctor's disappearance, she had to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter. Doing an awkward little twirl, Willy spun around to see her watching him, and promptly lost his balance and fell straight on his rear. He quickly jumped up before she could offer him help and brushed himself off while turning several shades of red. "I uh, sorry about that. Waiting for the computer to go through the prep cycle, takes about 40 minutes so I was just, uh, passing the time as it were."

"It's quite alright. MMMBop is a guilty pleasure of mine, I just didn't think anyone else still had even heard of it at this point."

"Oh yes, I've always loved older stuff, some of the best stuff ever made was in the late 1900's. I'm a bit of an old-school music buff…sorry about the dancing, I got a little carried away." Luna chimed in, "Got a little carried away, A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY!"

Rose quickly reassured him before Luna embarrassed him further, "Hahaha it's okay, I thought it was pretty good actually."

The awkward Captain turned an even brighter shade of red, something Rose didn't think was possible.

Back inside the mysterious chamber, the Doctor was sitting on a large wooden crate that looked as if it had never left its' factory, labeled

"WINDS OF WINTER-

MARTIN, GEORGE R.R."

Oblivious to the contents of his chosen seat, he was still puzzling over the curious creatures that had transported him there. "If only I had some sort of scanner, I could know for certain just what you little buggers are…WAIT. OF COURSE! I'm a ninny!" He jumped up suddenly and began rummaging through the piles of random artifacts and objects scattered across the chamber. Shoes, pieces of machinery, books, dishes, and even fossils went flying in all directions as the Doctor went at his search with great enthusiasm. A bicycle horn and a small piece of a meteorite nearly hit a few of the more curious creatures floating close overhead. "HA! Yes, there it is, that Judoon scanner! Now I just need some sort of translating data pad, since I don't have a Judoon armor system to link this with..." After a few more moments of rummaging he jumped up in excitement, knocking over a small pile of books. "Just the thing! This iPad, looks like 10th generation if I'm not mistaken, should do the trick! Just needs a bit of tweaking." After a few minutes of tinkering with the two devices using his sonic screwdriver and a few bits of loose wire he pulled out of a laptop, the makeshift scanner was complete. "Alright, just adjust the range and pickup direction…" He pointed it at the closest of the creatures. The scanner spent several seconds compiling data, and then responded with the following message on the screen-

"MATCH FOUND.

SPECIES INDENTIFIED.

DIPTERA TINKERASUS. COMMONLY KNOWN AS TINKERFLY. POSSESSES NATURAL ABILITIES TO CONVERT UV RAYS INTO ENERGY.

IF LARGE ENOUGH NUMBERS GROUP TOGETHER, TIME TRAVEL AND TELEPORTATION OF THE ORGANISM, OTHER OBJECTS, OTHER LIFEFORMS, AND LIMITED QUANTITIES OF ATMOSPHERE ALSO POSSIBLE.

PRESUMED EXTINCT.

PLANET OF ORIGIN-GALLIFREY."

The Doctor stared at the scanner in stunned silence for a long moment. "All this time I thought I was the only Gallifreyan that survived, but you. You beautiful things. Mischievous, curious, brilliant creatures! I don't know how you managed to escape before the war claimed the planet, but I'm glad you did! Something besides me is left of our beautiful world, just fantastic! Just wait till I tell Rose about this…oi, now what are you up to?" At the word Rose, the tinkerflies had flown in close and surrounded him. A split-second later they all vanished, taking him with them but leaving everything else, including his screwdriver, scanner, and every stitch of clothing.

Back in the methane collector control room, Captain Willy was still trying to recover his dignity when a strange blue glow appeared behind Rose. Before he could even speak the tinkerflies solidified in the air and began floating away from the very naked form of the Doctor. "Oi, how did he do...? And what are those things? Oh dear, he hasn't got any clothes…" And with that the shock was too much for Willy to handle and he fainted on the spot, collapsing into the chair in front of the control console. Rose whirled around to see the Doctor, whose face was turning red and awkwardly covering his crotch with his hands. Luna jumped into the air and began flapping about the room, playfully batting at the tinkerflies with her small green paws. "He hasn't got any clothes, HASN'T GOT ANY CLOTHES!"


End file.
